Armenia in the WSC
Armenia in the Worldvision Song Contest: Worldvision #1 Armenia is one of the 20 countries who made their debut in the very first edition of WSC. It was Serj Tankian with the song Empty Walls. He came only 17th in the Grand Final with 35 points and then it was the time to decide who will represent Armenia in Worldvision #2, which would be held shortly. Worldvision #2 It was young singer Luara with song Story who reached best placing for Armenia after 2 editions. She was 15th out of 26. Armenia confirmed their participation in the next edition. Worldvision #3 Eurovision 2008 Armenian representative Sirusho participated in WSC #3 Helsinki, Finland. Her song PreGomesh was one of the lucky qualifiers of the 1st Semi-Final - she came 4th with 71 points. In the Grand Final Sirusho earned 145 points and became the winner of Worldvision. Worldvision would now be heading off to Yerevan, Armenia after their first victory. Worldvision #4 Since Armenia won the last competition in Helsinki, Yerevan had the right to host Worldvision Song Contest #4. Armenia, as host, had confirmed their participation immediately after their win and chose Serj Tankian, who represented them previously in the 1st edition. His song was Harakiri. Armenia had to vote in all 3 semi finals and the final. In the final, Armenia performed 8th and finished last with only 36 points. This was the worst placing in the final for any Armenian representative, but despite this, Armenia were present in the next edition, in Mexico City. Worldvision #5 Armenia was drawn into the first semi final along with 18 other representatives. Armenia performed 11th with The Beautified Project and All Alone. Armenia failed to qualify for the final which marked the first time that Armenia failed to qualify. Armenia finished 13th with 40 points in the semi final, which wasn't so far off the top 8. Worldvision #6 Armenia didn't give up after their non-qualification as they sent André feat. Samantha Jade (who represented Australia in #4) to represent them in Reykjavik, Iceland. Their song was Come Back. Armenia qualified for the final. In the final Armenia performed 12th and in the end, finished in second last place (24th) just ahead of the host country, Iceland. Worldvision #7 For WSC #7 in London Armenia chose Lilit Belyan with her balad Coloreando. Despite performing last in the third semi final, she failed to qualify for the grand final, coming 12th with 36 points Worldvision #8 Lazzaro feat. Iveta with Freak were selected as the Armenian representatives for #8 in Seoul, South Korea. However, Armenia failed to qualify to the final for the second time in a row. It was revealed that Iveta came 9th with 50 points. Worldvision #9 Armenia confirmed their participation and sent Armenian-Russian singer Michael Night with the song Dance of Love. Armenia competed in the second semi final and qualified to the grand final, first time since #6 and placed 14th. Worldvision #11 Armenia took a break from #10, because the Armenian player could not find a suitable song for the special edition. However they would return in #11 with Super Sako ft. Mer Hovo with Uzum Em Vor. ''But in turn, got DSQ because of not voting. '''Participations:' 10 Best result: 1st: #3 Worst result: DSQ: #11 SF